NarutoInuyasha Ramen Eat off!
by Jasane-chan
Summary: Ever wondered who'd win in an eatin contest between Naruto and Inuyasha?Well here's my Pov about the whole scenario. One shot


Heeeey It's me again Lil' Nay wit my 2nd story please read it, I just had to write this cause one day I was grocery shoppin' wit my mom and we passed the noodles and I yell out Ramen and my mom says Ramen(raymen) oi said it was pronounced (Rahmen) and that's when it hit me. The first thing I thought of was Inuyasha and Naruto and that I should do a story on it, most likely a contest between the two and here it is. Please read it all. Thankz

Naruto/ Inuyasha Ramen eat off

Most popular kings of ramen, but…. Who can eat the most!

Heeeey viewers I'm Tomokazu your host for this spectacular contest. Please if you wish to address me call me Tomo for short ok? Ok, lets get started shall we?

Here's the topic if you don't already know this is contest between two great men of ramen.

Naruto Uzumaki and Inuyasha, they're two ramen gluttons if you ask me.

Alright enough explanations lets get our contestants!

Teleports to a tree branch.(Yes Tomo can teleport to anywhere)

Tomo: Ahh here's one and he's really into his training, but enough of that time to reel em in. (throws invisible line)

Naruto: Kakashi sensei how much longer do we have to stand on our hands with huge rock tied to our feet?

Kakashi: Until you can control both your chakra and blood flow from rushing to one place and this strengthens your arms also.

Naruto: _Great_

Line ties around his feet

Naruto: Heeey what the heck is goin' on!

Sakura: Naruto where do you think you're going?(almost loses balance)

Kakashi: Sakura keep concentration, Naruto get back down here

Naruto: I can't(flails about)

Tomo: _Got em! _(reels him up to tree)

Naruto:(sees me, looks all confused like, then yells) Who are you, put me down right now, I'm a ninja ya know and I'm not afraid to use my skills!

Tomo: Will you shut up for a minute I've a challenge for you

Naruto: I don't have time for stupid challenges I gotta train so I can beat Saskueee!

Tomo:Weeelll if you want to be a punk about it fiiiine. But before I let you go I got just one word for you(leans in closer) R-A-M-E-N ramen

Naruto:(pondering, starts drooling) Mmmm Raaaameeeennn, we've been training so much I haven't had that for a while, where can I get some

Tomo: All you gotta do is follow me, but I have one more stop to make

Naruto: Wait can you at least put me right side up everything's going fuzzy

Tomo: Oh sorry, next stop Feudal Era! (teleport again)

Kakashi: Naruto where are you?(searching through woods, sighs, scratches head) well we'll find him soon.

With Tomo and Naruto

Near the well

Tomo:Oh, I've always wanted to visit the bone eaters well and now I'm here!

Naruto:It's just a well and where are we?

Tomo: First this is a sacred well that lets certain people travel to the present and second we're actually in feudal era Japan.(Sees glowing light) ooh, come on they're obviously in battle!

(runs to open field hides behind bush)

Tomo:See that's who we're picking up next, the one with the 2 sizes too big, red robe with the sword and it seems they're fighting off a demon puppet version of their enemy. This is so cool!

Naruto: (narrows eyes) What's with the ears?

Tomo:oh those, they're dog ears, you see he's half human, half dog demon so that's why he has dog ears, fangs, claws, and long white gorgeous silver hair.

Naruto:Yeah,yeah when do I get the ramen

Tomo:Soon, they just killed the enemy(readies invisible line, looks at it) _hhhmm maybe I should use quadruple strength for this catch_

Inuysha:Great just another jewless puppet, what a waist of my time

Sango:That's true

Shippo:Why doesn't he just come out and fight instead of sending puppets?

Inuyasha: don't know, but it's startin to get on my nerves(starts walking away)

Tomo:Alright here's my chance, Naruto stay quiet(throws line around his feet)

Inuyahsa:(Falls face first to the ground)Ow! Dammit Kagome what ya do that for?

Kagome:What I didn't do anything

Inuyasha:Yeah right like you didn't just sit me!

Naruto:well get him so we can go

Tomo:wait, I love to see those two argue, just a few more moments

Kagome:I did not just sit you!

Inuyasha:(Slams further into the ground, turns back over)SEE you just did it again!

Kagome: THAT was an accident

Shippo:Kagome really didn't say anything I was right here

Inuyasha: Whatever(tries to stand up but falls back down) what the, it feels like my feet are tied up or something

Shippo:Or maybe you're just clumsy

Inuyasha:What you say!(Being dragged away) Huh?

Kagome: What's happening?(runs after Inuyasha)

Inuyasha:(Now face to face with Tomo and Naruto)Who the hell are you?

Tomo:I'm Tomo and this is Naruto, I'm here to take you to a ramen challenge

Inuyasha: I don't care, I ain't go-(pauses) did you say ramen?

Tomo: Yep sure did

Kagome comes through bushes

Tomo:Oh hello

Kagome: Who is _ this_ Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I should I know?

Tomo:I'm Tomo and this is Naruto, we're taking Inu with us for a challenge

Kagome:(gives confused look) I noticed you're not wearing the same clothes as inuyasha and the others, where are you from?

Tomo: that's not important right now, listen I have to get these two back to where I came from, otherwise we'll be late, trust me, I'm not a bad guy, er girl but I must take these two if I don't many people will be disappointed.

Kagome:Weeeellll, ok, but you swear to bring him back….in one piece?

Tomo:I swear, and maybe if I finally get the events started I might invite you and your friends to watch alright?

Kagome:Alright

Tomo; thanks so much, ok guys time to get ready (teleports back)

The others finally come over

Miroku:Where's Inuyasha?

Kagome:He had to go take some kind of challenge or something, but nothing to worry about though.

All but Kagome: Challenge?

With Tomo, Naruto, and Inuyasha

Tomo:We're here!

Inuyasha:What kind of dump is this.

Inside old dusty, cluttered shack

Tomo:Don't worry this isn't where we're having it

Inuyasha and Naruto at same time: Where's the ramen? (looks at each other)

Inuyasha: Who's the spikey head over here?

Naruto: What! At least I don't have dog ears sticking out at the top of my head.(looks at Tomo) is this the jerk I have to face at the challenge?

Tomo: Yep

Inuyasha:Challenge what challenge I came here for ramen not a challenge

Tomo:I told you before and I'm not saying it again,_ man this guy is dense!_ Anyway time to go to the arena!(teleports)

The arena is kinda like a colloseum,but not as big, has many mini kitchens on the side, and has padded seats(gotta have the best for watchers)

Naruto: This place is huge!

Inuyasha: I've seen bigger and if we were coming here why with the beat down shack?

Tomo:I had to change my shoes, they were killing me

Inuyasha:that why I don't wear those things

Naruto:So is this where I'll beat the demon out this dog?

Inuyasha:What!

Tomo:(Sigh), he means he can and is gonna eat more than you, geeze! Any way let's get this place set up(snaps fingers)

A fighting ring with two square tables, with Inuyasha's and Naruto's names above them, rises up from the middle of the coliseum.

Naruto:Cooool! (Runs up and hops his seat) ha ha! Come on demon or are you scaaared!

Inuyasha:(Raises fist) I am not!(takes on big leap and lands in his own chair) you actually think you can beat me

Naruto:Of course I can, believe it!

Inuyasha:Oh yeah?

Naruto:Yeah!

Inuyasha:Yeah?

Naruto:YEAH!

Tomo:GUYS!(both look at Tomo), your enthusiasm is great and all, but this isn't a fist fight, even if we are in a fighting ring. Now the viewers will be coming in just a few-

(gets lifted up and carried by the sudden crowd somewhere) ok guys just stay there we'll be starting soon!

Inuyasha: Where does she think she's going?

Naruto:(Shrugs shoulders)

Several minutes later…

Naruto: UUUGGGGHHH what's taking so long?

With Tomo in the announcers box..

Tomo:(Runs in panting) Finally I got out of that crazy crowd(takes seat, looks to side), hm? Kiki is that you?

Kiki:(wakes up from sleeping) huh? Oh I see you finally made it up here

Tomo:I had to get out of that crowd!

Kiki:Well, why didn't you just teleport up here?

Tomo:(realization)Oh! I was not thinking of that!(slaps forehead) anyway, why are you here?

Kiki:Pfft! Like I'd miss this, I always wondered who'd win in this kind of contest, and plus that Inuyasha's so cute!

Tomo:Same ol' Kiki(both put on headsets)

Kiki:HEY Naruto, Inuyasha be on alert we're starting!

Both contestants perk up

Inuyasha:What to you so damn long? Who are _you_ anyway you don't sound like Tomo

Kiki: First it wasn't my fault it took so long it was Tomo's

Tomo:Heey?

Kiki:well it was and second I'm Kiki Tomokazu's friend

Tomo:I told you call me Tomo!(looks down at camera man, gives 'ready to start?' look, he nods)…All right everyone please direct your attention to the ring.

(every one goes silent) Tonight for your entertainment we have a ramen eat off. Please give a round of applause for the number one, hyperactive, knuckle head ninja Naruto Uzumaki!

(people clap and root for Naruto)

Naruto:(stands up on chair) Yeah that's right I'll win for sure believe it!

Kiki: And you can't forget that arrogant, stubbourn, loveable, cute, hanyou-

Tomo:KIKI! Just introduce him already, God!

Kiki: alright everyone our second contestant, Inuyasha!

(everyone cheers on inuyasha)

Inuyasha: That's right I'm gonna kick this guy's ass!

Kiki:You tell 'em Inuyasha!

Tomo:Ok let's get started with round numuro uno!

(Chefs bring bowls to contestants)

Tomo: We'll start off first with oriental flavor and work our way up, so when I say go you guys start.

Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah just start

Tomo: 3..2..-

Kiki: 1start

(both start guzzling down the noodles)

Inuyasha and Naruto at same time: Done!

Tomo:Wow, what was that like 10 seconds! Let's get these guys to the next round!

(chefs bring more bowls, cautiously put down bowls afraid of losing their fingers, race off ring)

Tomo: This time we have chicken flavor!

Kiki:Mmm my favorite! Ok guys Start!

Naruto:Neeexxtt!

(32 bowls later..)

Inuyasha:(panting) is.. that all you… got?

Naruto:(panting) no way… I could eat a billion bowls more.

Kiki:Wow these two are really battling it out

Tomo:Got that right.. contestants can you go on?

Inuyasha:I can

Naruto:Uh huh

Tomo:Alright if you say so bring in some more bowls boys

(chefs bring more bowls)

Chef says to another chef: these two are really goin at it who ya think'll win?

2nd chef:I don't it's pretty close

Kiki:Y'all know the drill go 'head

Naruto:uuuugggghhh

Inuyasha:Getin sick?

Naruto:No way I said I was gonna beat you and I will

Tomo:Come on you gotta start or you both looooosseee and remember your friends are watching and you don't want them to be disappointed do you?

Naruto:_ What, sensei,Sakura, and that Saskue are watching?_

Inuyasha:_There's no way I'm gonna lose in front of Kagome and the other's they'll never live it down. _(takes slurp of the ramen)

Naruto:(notices and takes a slurp of his own)

Kiki:That's right guys take your good ol' sweet time(puts head in her palms)

Tomo:You gotta give them time, it's alright just along as some one eats more than the other.

(they eventually finish their bowls)

Kiki:Well that took like forever

Tomo:Yeah, but they finished, next(waves hands to chefs)

(once again chefs bring more bowls)

Inuyasha:(hand over stomach and head laid back) blllluuuuuhhhhgg

Naruto:(clutches stomach and head resting on table staring at his bowl) uuuuuhhhh

Kiki:Come on you can do it

Tomo:Who are you rooting for?

Kiki:I don't know, I just want somebody to win, well mostly Inuyasha,but either one'll do, but lets amp up the drama a lil' bit shall we(everything goes dark, spotlights contestants)

Tomo:that's how you '_amp_' up the drama?

Kiki:you know me(turns attention to Inu and Naruto) come on eat, eat, eat…

(crowd joins in)

Crowd:eat,eat,eat,eat,eat…

Naruto:(Lifts up shaky hand, reaching for his bowl)

Inuyasha:(Raises head bends over towards table)

(both look at eachother,raises noodles to lips)

Crowd:eat, eat, eat…(silence)

Tomo and Kiki:(Wide eyed and silent)

Inuyasha:(puts noodles in mouth) _I can't-_

Naruto:(puts noodles in his mouth)_ -do this_

(both faint into their bowls)guuurrgle

Everyone: GASP!

Tomo:Well I can not believe it, it looks we have a tie!

Kiki:What this was rigged, I'm sooooo disappointed!

Tomo:what are you complaining about, you said it didn't matter

Kiki:but still, I wanted _someone _to win, that's so corny man!

Inu and Naruto:guuuurrrgle

Tomo:Quick some one get these two before they drown themselves in noodles!

(medics come and pull them up out of their bowls)

Inu and Naruto:(big long belch)bblluuuurrrggghhh

Kiki:(flinches) they might want some anti-acid too, gross!

Tomo:Well I guess that's the end of that folks, but wasn't that some eatin' action!

Crowd:(Cheers)Yeeeeaaah, sure was, definatley

(medics carry them out on stretchers)

Kiki:Yep that's the end of tonight entertainment, so everyone just go home already!

Tomo:Sorry, she doesn't mean that, so goodnight everybody, don't drive drunk and all that stuff, see ya next time.(takes off headset)just because it was a tie doesn't mean you can take it out on paying costumers.

Kiki:(pouts, crosses arms)whatever.(takes off her headset)

Tomo:(Leans back in chair, sighs) well tonight's over whatcha wanna do now?

Kiki:One word…SAKIIII!

Tomo:Hehe is that all you ever think about?

Kiki:Well that and Inuyasha.

Tomo:you know he already has a girlfriend you know

Kiki:I know, that damn Kagome girl, like that's still gonna stop me(gets up head for door), and by the way saki'sonyou(runs out of room)

Tomo:WHAT! Get back here I always pay!

A few days later…

With Kagome and Inuyasha

(inuyasha's laying on Kagome's lap)

Kagome:Sorry you kinda lost that challenge last week(plays with one of his ears)

Inuyasha:I didn't lose, weren't you listening, it was a _tie_

With Naruto and others

Sakura:Naruto, how could you just lose like that, you shoulda won!

Kakashi:Now Sakura, if you payng attention you would've noticed it was a tie

Saskue:He still lost though

Naruto:Whatever.

With Tomo

(Watching tape from the challenge)

Tomo:hhhmmmm(takes a closer look) Oh my god I gotta tell Kiki(teleport to a tropical island, looks around sees Kiki relaxing in a hammock, sippin' on what else…saki)

Kiki:Hey Tomo what're you doin here?

Tomo:Come with me and I'll show you(teleports back) take a look at this, (shows clip to kiki) see?

Kiki:Oh yeah, I see it alright,we've gotta tell everyone now.

Tomo:yes,but we tell inuyasha and Naruto first.

Kiki:Awwww my Inuyasha!

Tomo:quit whinin' I'll tell Naruto and you tell Inuyasha(Tomo goes to inu and Kiki goes to Naruto)

With Tomo

Inuyasha:(notices Tomo) Oh great what do you want now?

Tomo:Well I have some bad news

Kagome:What bad news, what's wrong?

Tomo:Nothing serious, but, me and Kiki took a closer look at the tape from your challenge with Naruto and it seems that you defiantly…lost

Inuyahsa:WHAT! I did I lose to that brat?(sit' up)

Tomo:I don't know, but we took a look at the tape and it shows that Naruto still had a noodle in his mouth and swallowed it while you two where being carried off, I'm so sorry!

Inuyasha:(lays back down) Feh, well it was a meaningless challenge anyway, it wasn't like a fight battle or anything, THEN I really would've won!

Kagome:I glad to see you take this so well Inuyasha you've really matured.

Inuyasha:What's that supposed to mean?

Kagome:Oh nothing, thanks for informing us about this I guess we'll tell the others when we see them

Inuyasha:Who says we had to tell them anything?

Tomo:No problem, well hope to see you again(teleports to where Kiki is)

With Kiki

Kiki:Heeeey Naruto how's it been?

Naruto:Uh ok I guess

Kiki:I came here with good news for you, _and bad news for me 'cause I didn't want you to win at all but I guess I gotta say it, _N-Naruto…

Naruto:Yeah, what, spit it out already!

Kiki:You, you-

Tomo:(appears), Naruto, you won the challenge!

Naruto:I did!

Tomo:Yes sir you did!

Kiki:Yeah by just one little stupid noodle, nothing but luck

Tomo:She's just mad 'cause she wanted inuyasha to win

Naruto:Well that's too bad 'cause, I won, I won, I won, I can't wait to rub this in Saskue's face! So what do I get?

Tomo:For starters you gets this wonderful trophy!(snaps fingers, giant golden trophy appears)aaaannd… a full years supply of RAMEN!

Naruto:(Faints)

Kiki:Told you ramen was a stupid prize, I tried to tell you to give 'em a cruise or something but nooo you had to go with ramen, don't you think they had enough ramen already?

Tomo:Well I guess you right, but it's too late now, he already has his prize and that's what he's gonna have.

Kiki:Can we leave now?

Tomo:So you can do what, drink yourself silly

Kiki:Yep, then I'm gonna hibernate to get over my sorrows

Tomo:You're one crazy friend

Kiki:I know

Tomo:But you know before you 'hibernate' ya gotta clean your part of the house

Kiki:What! I hate cleaning

Tomo:(turns back on her)Well then don't make a mess(turns back around)Kiki? Kiki where'd ya go? Uuuggghh this always happens now I have to find her!

With Kiki

Kiki:Now she'll never find me here in a million years(in an underwater cave, in a huge chair in the shape of a shell, being fanned by shirtless handsome men, serving sakis)

Ahhhh I'm soo glad I found this place.

'til next time see ya I got a date with a long vacation

Hope ya liked my story, I'm also working on another story that I plan to post sometime soon. Don't forget to review. Thankz

-Lil' nay


End file.
